


Prumano again lmao

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: -???, College AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I got the idea from the new Wreck It Ralph movie lmao, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Prumano - Freeform, idk how updates will be lol, maybe idk lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Lovino is moving back to Italy for school and Gilbert is sad about that.





	Prumano again lmao

Two week until Lovino was moving back to Venice after eleven long years. Two weeks until he'd start culinary school. Two weeks until he and Gilbert would barely see each other anymore. Two weeks was all they had together and it was tearing Gilbert apart. He didn't want Lovino to move away- to leave him in the dust. This all really upset him and currently, he sat alone at him desk, letting the tears fall. A life without Lovino scared him- they'd been best friends since grade two and boyfriends since grade nine. He couldn't imagine a life without his best friend and lover.

The albino jumped when his door creaked open. "Hey, bastard, I'm here."

Gilbert wiped his eyes before forcing a smile and spinning around in his desk chair. "Oh, hey, babe. You're early," he said casually. He sniffed, trying to cover up how he was crying- he couldn't have his nose dripping like a faucet right now.

Lovino shrugged off his parka and dropped it on the floor, closing the door after. "I can't spend more time with my boyfriend than planned?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. He crossed the room to sit in Gilbert's lap.

"No, no, I was just kind of surprised. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the Italian's waist. "It's awesome that you're here, though. I missed you."

Lovino snorted. "Bitch, we just Skyped like two hours ago, chill." He paused, studying Gilbert's face. "Were you crying?"

"Huh? Uh, no." He quickly turned his face away. He knew it made Lovino uncomfortable when he cried since he wasn't good at comforting people.

Grabbing his face, Lovino made Gilbert look at him. "Hey, stop being a dumbass and don't lie to me." There was a bit of silence, Gilbert looking away. He didn't like crying around his boyfriend anyway- he was too awesome to do so. "Gil..." Lovino leaned forward to kiss him softly.

"I'm sorry," Gilbert mumbled into the kiss. He didn't really know why he was sorry, he just was. 

Lovino sighed softly, pulling away. "It's fine," he said, "But tell me why you were crying- I want to know."

Gilbert shook his head and buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder. "I don't want to."

"Why not, bastard? You're an open book, I doubt you actually have a problem with telling me." He paused, giving Gilbert a chance to reply, getting nothing. "Gil, you're worrying me."

The German looked up. "I am?" He bit his lip- he didn't like making Lovino worried either.

"Yes. Now, stop being stupid and spill."

"I just..." Gilbert sighed. "I don't want you to move away. We're never going to see each other again... I miss you already." Actually, words couldn't describe how much he missed Lovino already. He couldn't hold himself in any longer and just started bawling into Lovino's shirt.

"Oh, Gil..." The Italian softly stroked Gilbert's hair, resting his cheek on the top of his head. He was stressing about this, too, but he wished Gilbert wasn't. "Hey, don't be stupid about this, too. Of course we'll see each other again, idiot." Lovino knew he was probably making matters worse, but he was at least trying.

Gilbert didn't stop crying- he didn't know what else to do. "But what if we don't? What if you get busy and I get busy and we forget to talk then we never talk again and we forget about each other forever and get married to some person and have a whole family? Lovino, I don't want you to leave." By now he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What the hell? I could never forget about you, dumbass. Jesus Christ." Lovino knew Gilbert tended to overthink things, but this was crazy. "Fuck, look at me." Lovino grabbed the albino's face in his hands and forced him to look at him. "That would never happen, dipshit. You know why?"

Gilbert rubbed his eyes, sniffling. Lovino's direct attitude always weirdly calmed him down. "Why?"

"Because I plan on marrying you, shithead," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"R-Really?" he asked, the cobs reduced to slow-flowing tears.

He nodded. "Of course, why the hell else would I say it?"

"Oh, right... I plan on it, too." He rubbed his eyes again. "Sorry."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to be sorry for, idiot." He kissed Gilbert's cheek. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Gilbert hiccuped quietly, still gripping Lovino's shirt. He tugged on it lightly.

Lovino glanced down. "Hm?"

The German shrugged. "I just want to cuddle and watch a movie," he replied, not being able to move with Lovino on his lap.

He nodded and got up, tugging his boyfriend by the arm to the bed. Once Gilbert was settled in, he turned on an action movie for Gil and cuddled in next to him. "You start crying again and I'm going to kick your ass," he warned, though it was more of an empty threat.

"Hot." He draped his arm over Lovino's waist. "But we have to visit lots, okay? Just so we don't forget each other."

"I can live with that." He snuggled back against him.

They watched the movie in relative silence. Neither wanted to get up or leave the comfort of the other, so they just continues watching the television until they both fell asleep.


End file.
